


Happily Ever After:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Making Sense: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: It's Steve & Danny's Wedding Day, It's chaos, Will Danny flip out?, Is Steve & the rest of the gang gonna be able to calm him?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the 5th part of my "Making Sense" series, Read those first four first, & please enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After:

It was such a crazy day around the McGarrett/Williams Household, There were Florists, a Catering Staff, Photographer, Videographer running around, bombarding one of the grooms, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams with so much questions, He does not know what to do, his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett has his own share of wedding details to deal with, & he checked out the flowers that he wanted, so he could honor his parents, who could not be there, But they are gonna give him & Steve a wedding party, when they come to visit New Jersey, as part of their honeymoon.

 

"I can't believe this, This is not what I wanted for my wedding !", Danny exclaimed, & the Florist said, "Chill out, Dude, It's close to what you ordered", Danny couldn't take it anymore, & someone else came, & asked him another question, He said screamed, "THAT'S IT, EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, RIGHT NOW !!!!", He ran up the stairs, & slammed the door, That is when Commander Steve McGarrett, & the rest of their ohana came in, He asked the coordinator, "What is going on ?", He filled them in, & Steve nodded, & said, "We are gonna change the venue, So please load up, go there, & take a break", The Coordinator nodded, & quickly gathered up his staff, & they left. He said to his sister, Mary-Ann, & his friend, love one, & teammate, Officer Kono Kalakaua, "Go with them, Make sure it's perfect, Call the guests & our priest, Stall them til we can get there", He nodded to Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, "Let's go & fix this, Brah", & they headed upstairs to Danny.

 

When the boys left, Kono said, "Let's fix this fast, & use our magic, So they can have a special day to remember", Mary-Ann said, "Already on it", she started to make some calls, as they were making their way to the new venue, & when she was done, "All taken care of, I just hope that Steve can make Danny feel better", The Hawaiian Beauty said with confidence, "He will, Don't worry", They got to the venue, & started on their tasks at hand.

 

Danny let Chin & Steve in, The Hawaiian Lieutenant put a hand on his shoulder, "What is the matter, Brah ?, You hardly have an outburst", The Navy Seal looked at his lover, & said agreeing, "Come on, Babe, Talk to us", Danny said, as he took a deep breath, & composed himself, "This all went by too fast, I just feel a little bit insecured about myself, & thought I did not deserve any of this happiness", Steve tilted Danny's head up to him, so his lover would look at him, "You are the most beautiful thing in my life, & the purest, You overcame everything that ever happened to you, You deserve this happiness, & I love you", Danny choked up a little bit, & said, "I love you too, Superman", They shared a quick kiss, Chin cleared his throat, & said smiling, "I don't know about you, But there are plenty of people wanting to see you get married, So let's go, Before Mary-Ann & Kono will kill us", They dressed quickly, & headed for the venue.

 

The Girls were surprised at how everything looked so beautiful, They dressed quickly for the ceremony, & Grace came in, ready for her part, she said, "You look so beautiful, Aunties", Kono said smiling bigger, "Right back at ya, Keki", Mary-Ann said grinning, "You are the best looking one here", & they got ready, & took their places, they greeted Stan & Rachel, & everyone was silent, as they waited for Steve, Danny, & Chin to arrive, so the ceremony could start.

 

Chin arrived first, & took his place besides his cousin, & Mary-Ann & Grace were on Steve's side, There were emotions in the air, as Danny & Steve walked down the asile together, & everyone could see the love in the couple's eyes. The priest did the blessing, & conduct the ceremony, when he said, "You may kiss your beloved", Everyone cheered, whooped, & applauded for the newly married couple. They walked down the asile again, & this time, the wedding party followed.

 

Danny was blown away by how everything looks so gorgeous, & he cried when he saw his parents' favorite flowers, & he asked, "How ?", Mary-Ann said, "You just got to have know the right people", & Kono said with a smile agreeing, "That's right, Plus remind them that they owe you a couple of favors", Danny said, as he composed himself, "This is really wonderful, I love you, Guys", Kono & Mary-Ann said in unison, "We love you too, Danny", They hugged, & Steve also hugged them, & thanked them too.

 

The Party went off without a hitch, Grace came up running to them exclaiming to them happily, "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU, I GET ANOTHER DADDY !!!!", Stan & Rachel came up with smiles on their faces, "We are so happy for you, Much love & happiness", Rachel said as she kissed each of their cheeks, & Stan said agreeing, "Yes, Much love & happiness, If you ever need anything, Please let us know, since we are family now", Steve & Danny thanked them, & they all went back to partying.

 

As the party died down, Chin said, "Don't worry about HQ, Me & Kono can handle it", Kono said nodding concurring what her cousin said, "Enjoy your honeymoon, Relax", Mary-Ann said, "Please do not forget that I am gonna host a party for you in LA, I will see you in a few weeks", Danny said, "Don't worry, We won't forget", & Steve nodded with a smile agreeing, "Yeah, We won't, & we will enjoy ourselves", They all helped clean up the party, & everyone went home to rest & relax.

 

When Danny & Steve got home, they shed each other of their clothes, Steve said, "I want you, I want you so badly", The Blond Detective was flushed & panting by the time, The Five-O Commander was done kissing him everywhere on his body, when they hit the bed, They were passionately trying to make each other scream, which they were successful, they orgasmed, & yelled out their release. when they were done & spent, they held their married hand togther, so the stars would make them glow. "I love you so much, Commander Steven McGarrett", Danny said, as he kissed him, & then snuggled against him, "I love you too, Detective Daniel Williams-McGarrett", He kissed his lover's sweet & tempting lips, They settled down & dreamed about their lives & future together.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
